


For Science

by talkingtothesky



Category: Lost, Orphan Black (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Clones, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Netflix and Chill, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: “How about you, Finch, would you sex up your clone if you got the chance?”





	For Science

At his desk in the library, Finch taps his keyboard to accept an incoming call.

Shaw’s voice echoes abruptly from the speakers. “How about you, Finch, would you sex up your clone if you got the chance?”

Harold winces and turns down the volume. “That’s not really an appropriate question to ask one’s employer, Ms. Shaw.” But she has clearly roped him in, mid-conversation, so he lets his curiosity get the better of him. “What’s brought this on?”

Root is with her. “We’ve been watching _Orphan Black_. It’s about all these clones being hunted by the people who created them. Sameen likes Cosima, the science grad.” She sounds very pleased with this information.

Sameen disputes this. “No, you like her, you wanna get all nerdy about evolution.”

Harold never expected to feel pleased that Root and Shaw are bickering good-naturedly. But if it means neither of them are currently killing people or blowing things up, it can only be an improvement. “To answer your question, I would, for science.”

He doesn’t realize Reese is lurking in the stacks, listening to his conversation, until John drops hot coffee all over the floor.

___

  
It just so happens that a few weeks later, Benjamin Linus arrives in the city. Naturally, he seeks out the man who has been using his name to buy up several private islands. Harold manages to keep the whole affair from the rest of the team until Ben shows up at the library, against Harold’s express wishes. There have been somewhat fraught negotiations conducted between them already, but Ben isn’t satisfied until he’s in possession of several first editions to take back with him. Harold comments that Ben must not be so busy being a leader after all, if he has that much time to read. Ben doesn’t take kindly to that remark, and Harold finds himself pinned against the shelves.

There’s so much desperate, frenetic energy about Ben. He’s so hungry, for power, for revenge, for any scrap of human kindness. Harold recognizes all of those emotions on a face he remembers looking at in the mirror, a few years ago. He may not be able to give Ben everything he’s looking for, but he can give him…this.

___

The kissing goes on long enough that both Reese and Shaw arrive and stop, silent and amazed, at the end of the corridor.

Shaw is looking her version of happy about this - presumably she’s storing up a lifetime of embarrassing jokes to spring on Harold.

Reese is a little distracted. He’s finding the kissing noises Harold and his double are making… highly inspiring.

“I’ll be in my bunk.” He mutters to Shaw, and soundlessly slips away to find somewhere to deal with the uncomfortable tightness of his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) MnemonicMadness is entirely to blame for this nonsense.   
> 2) Does it even count for this challenge if the masturbation happens off-screen? Probably not. Ah well, it wouldn't be me if I didn't break the rules on Day 2.   
> 3) If it doesn't exist, please somebody write me a fic where Root and Cosima meet, obviously in a universe where the latter is not known to Root as a TV character. And if it does exist - link me!  
> 4) I have no idea if said universe means Dyad will be after Ben and/or Harold now. I am not going to think about who their monitors could be. I do not have time to write a three-way-crossover with Ben/Reese/Harold OT3 so for god's sake bunnies stop multiplying. (Oh my god the bunnies can clone themselves and Ben is studying it. AAAAH.)


End file.
